No Longer Alone
by All For Jesus
Summary: Follow Caly, James and their friends and the Avengers as they learn how to balance work and home. Rating may change. Slight AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers(because apparently, rights are expensive.) and I only own the OCs. **

**Just for some background. **

**Everyone knows about Coulson. The starts two months after the Alien virus episode. Fitz and Simmons got drunk after the alien virus thing and Simmons got pregnant. FitzSimmmons are staying in the tower until the bay is a year old. Caly is like ground control to the Bus. **

**Natasha and Clint Barton-Just had Mariya Brigette Barton, named after Maria Fury. **

**Pepper and Tony Stark- Due in three months. **

**Jane and Thor Odinson-Due in five months. **

**Maria and Nick Fury-due in six months. **

**Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz- due in seven months.**

**Darcy Lewis and Steve Rogers-trying hard to ignore thier feelings for each other. **

**Melinda May and Grant Ward-hiding thier relationship(?) **

**For all you Coulvary(Coulson and May), Coulson is married with five kids. One of them is someone important. For all you SkyeWard fans(figure it out), that will come in later. **

**Without further ado, the first chapter of No Longer Alone. **

Chapter 1:Confessions and Announcements

I shoot up in bed, breathing heavily. I feel James shoot up beside me.

"Caly, calm down. Slow your breathing." he says soothingly. My breathing slows. "Good. WHat do you need?"

"Beth." I reply simply.

"JARVIS, call Beth up here please. I'll get you two something to drink."

"Alcohol." I insist.

"Not the best idea, Crazy." Beth says, coming up behind James. "Get us some tea?" She asks him.

"Why does this shit happen, Beth?" I question, as she sits down beside me.

"I don't know Crazy." BEth replies, rubbing my back.

"I was six. who does that to a six year old?"

"Sick bastards." Beth spits. "But that is what SHIELD is for. To get rid of said bastards."

"I guess." I reply.

"That is precisely what we do. How many girls like you have you saved?"

"Forty. Emma, Claire, Natalie, Alexandra, Olivia, Olive, Carrie, and even 8 year old Annabeth committed suicide not even a month later."

"That's only twenty percent. What about the other eighty percent?"

"Moved on with their lives. Roughly forty percent wanted a normal life. The other forty percent want to be SHIELD agents. Want to save girls like themselves,just like me. There are a couple in the training program right now. At least four."

"You saved them, they must look up to you. Byt who saved you?"

"Tasha and Clint. Can you get them up here please. The other Avengers too. All of them. They deserve to know, too."

"Are you sure?" She confirms. I nod. "JARVIS, Avengers assemble. Morris floor. Significant others as well, along with Darcy. Non-emergency."

"Right away, Miss Flitton." He responds immediately. Five minutes later, Tony, Pepper, Tasha, Clint, Mariya, Bruce, Betty, Steve, Darcy, Jane, Thor, and FitzSimmons are all in James and I's living room. I had JARVIS filming it, so I could send it to Coulson and ask him to show it to Ward, May and Skye.

"It's 6am, Mini-Widow. What could possibly be this important." Tony asks, earning a glare from a 6 month pregnant Pepper.

"You all know that I was found and trained by Clint and Tasha, but does anyone know where they found me?" Everyone looks like they are thinking really hard.

"The story at the academy is that they accidentally blew up an orphanage. You were the only orphan that survived." Simmons contributed.

"That's because that is what it says on my file." I confirm.

"I'm assuming that it's not the truth." Darcy pondered aloud.

"Are you sure?" Tasha affirmed. She has become sort of motherly since Mari was born.

"It has been eight years Tasha." She nods. It's now or never. I say to myself. "Tasha and Clint didn't find me in a orphanage. They found me in a average house just outside of Finchley. i lived there with eight other girl and a horrid man." I wince, remembering the man who ruined my childhood. "He would let men come over, and for a price, we would do things for him or let him do things to us. This tattoo," I say, pulling up the back of my shirt to show the numbers 589, which is now my agent code, "Is not something I got when I joined SHIELD, but for the first sixteen years of my life, my name. I assume you all can figure out what happened to me for sixteen years. Because it was my aunt who sold me to that man, I have trust issues. But Tasha and Clint took me in. A broken sixteen year old. I almost cut once. But then I remembered the others at the house. I always was the strongest and the most mature. Either they were a slut or they would scream the whole time the customer, you know. I didn't flirt. I didn't scream. I found books wherever I could and learned all I could. From a young age, I was aware that the world wasn't perfect. The imperfectness of the world never really fazed me. Sure, sometimes there are happily ever afters, but sometimes there are stories like mine. So instead of letting me feel sorry for me, I took my backstory and turned it into a origin story." I look to see Jane, Betty, Jemma and Pepper crying, Darcy trying not to. Even Tasha was started to tear up. She hands Mari to a watery eyed Clint, who hands her to the nearest person, who happens to be Bruce. who looks flustered and sad.

"You never told us that you almost cut!" She whispers, finally breaking a crying. She hugs me tight. Clint joins us.

"You two saved me. That's a debt I could never repay." I reply, crying as well. All the girlfriend and assistants to the girlfriends of Avengers hug me. They know I hate sympathy so they just tell me how brave I am.

"Mini-Widow, what is that?" Tony asks, pointing at my left hand, on which rested a exact replica of my mother engagement ring. The original had been sold by my aunt when I was five.

"What? Oh, this. I think I have talked enough for one night. James you take this one." I laugh.

'It is a replica of her mother's wedding ring that I had made when I decided to propose to her." James monotones. He is such a robot sometimes.

"We're engaged!" I shout excitedly, disappointed at his announcement making skills.

"You're engaged?..." Clint says, looking threateningly at James.

"Now only Rogers and Darcy need to just freaking admit that they like each other." Stark reiterated. He says something like that almost fifty times a day, always earning a glare from his six month pregnant wife. Like the one she is giving him right now. Steve and Darcy are blushing furiously, though.

'You're engaged?..." Clint repeats.

"Yes. Clint, what's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing." He spits. I look helplessly at Tasha.

"Clint?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He yells, defensively. Tasha grabs his arm and mine and drags us into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"Clint, I know there's something. What is it?" Tasha asks again, more forcefully.

"Eight years ago, a sixteen year old girl called for us from the basement of a house we suspected to a place of child trafficking. We turned out to be right. All those girls shot themselves within two weeks of being rescued. All except one. The one that basically worshipped us and SHIELD. The one who had called for help once in her life. Not just for her, but for the others as well. A starved sixteen year old girl who when asked what she wanted upon returning to Base was and I quote: A half decent book and any food that you suits got. And none of that 'Edward I can't live without you' shit. 'I'm going to start a rebellion and get a cute boy' kind of book.' while all the others wanted to know was where the armory was. You said what you felt of kept it safely hidden behind a mask of non-caring. You cleared a good portion of my red ledger away. Now you are getting married." Clint rambles.

"Clint, will you walk me down the aisle?" I ask. "You too, Tasha. There is no one else I would ask. And Mari can be the flower girl."

"Sure Crazy." Tasha replies, using my nickname from when I was 17. In my defence, I lived in a basement for ten years. We walk out to see James handing tea or coffee to everyone.

"Hey Sweetie, unanimous decision is to go to Denny's for early breakfast."

"Sounds good. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes and random SHIELD agents go to Denny's' will be the headlining news tomorrow."

"So Lady Calysta and the man who hides in plain sight are betrothed?" Thor's voice booms.

"Yes Thor," I laugh, "I am, you say, betrothed to James. And please, call me Caly and call him James. At least in public." I ask, with a barely noticeable underlying threat.

"When is the wedding?" Jane asks.

"We don't know yet."

"Could you make it after the baby is born?" Pepper asks.

"Of course Pepper." I reply. "Let's go to Denny's. Go get dressed and meet in the garage." 20 minutes later, we are driving out of the underground garage in three four seater cars and Tony and Pepper are in a two seater sports car. When we arrived at Denny's, Thor did a coffee toast to James and I's marriage and to the health of the five babies coming in the next year.

**Four hours later…**

"Miss Thompson, there is someone asking for permission to enter your floor."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"A young girl, around five. I can't seem to identify her."

"She's not rigged to blow, is she?" I ask. It won't be the first time.

"Not that my sensors can detect, Miss Thompson."

"Send her up, Jarv." I say, checking that my pistol has ammo. The elevator opens a moment later, to reveal a young girl with a curly blonde hair and sparkly green eyes.

"Hi." I deadpan.

"Hi." She replies, barely above a whisper. "I'm looking for a James Morris?"

"He is at work currently. Can I help you?" I ask.

"Maybe. I'm his sister, Ariana."


End file.
